Crazy Love: Coco and Dingodile Style
by Lord Red
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Coco and Dingodile are feeling empty. Can they reunite before they go crazy? Please R&R!
1. Where Is The Love?

**Crazy Love: Coco And Dingodile Style**

By: Lord Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Chapter 1: Where Is The Love?

It was a bright, calm day on the small island off the coast of Australia. The sun was shining, birds sang, and the ocean was calm. Right on that setting, a young, orange, female bandicoot known as Coco was writing on her computer. She was writing her story of how she and Dingodile met and fell in love.

But, we won't go there.

Anyway, as Coco continued typing, she let out a small sigh. Things had never really been the same since she and Dingodile fell for each other. Crash became extremely testy and Crunch was extremely short-tempered. Nonetheless, the two male bandicoots had shown interest in Coco's affairs.

"But how long would that last?" Coco thought, huffily.

Meanwhile, in Cortex Castle, Dingodile was acting very weird. It had turned out that Coco, who had once been killed and had been brought back, had stopped calling on her sweetheart. Either it was bad timing, or it was simply because Coco had forgotten all about Dingodile. Dingodile really hoped it was the first one. His heart would simply break if Coco really had forgotten about him.

But who'd want to remember a creature like him?

"I guess no sheila could love me," Dingodile muttered to himself. He sighed, thinking about the finer days when he and Coco were walking together. Now, they had been torn apart. Dingodile did not see how he could manage. He tried all sorts of things, but it did no good. Every time he tried doing one of Cortex's insane experiments, the memories of Coco were brought into his mind.

Dingodile couldn't take it. He broke down and cried, for the first time in weeks.

Back at the Bandicoots' house, Coco also was quite unhappy. She and Dingodile had gotten along so well. It was almost like they were soul mates. And then Cortex took Dingodile away. It made Coco sad to think her boyfriend was in the hands of Cortex again.

Taking it no longer, Coco sobbed quietly.

And then, it happened.


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited

The next day was rainy and dark, no doubt Cortex's favorite combination. And Dingodile was used to it. But, Coco hated the rain. It messed up her makeup. But, little did she know about the surprise that was coming.

Dingodile had made up his mind. Enough was enough. He was going to visit Coco, even if it meant being fired. "What did Cortex ever do ta be able ta create me?" he growled. "He stole me sheila, killed her once, then tried to kill Crash and Crunch!" After growling a few more times, Dingodile went off. Unfortunately, he forgot to bring his raincoat!

Now, the rain came down, harder than before.

"Great. Now I'm wet. I don't think Coco is going ta like the smell of wet dog," Dingodile fumed. "I might as well turn back."

But, just as Dingodile prepared to turn around and head back to Cortex Castle, he heard a voice.

"Hey, Dingo."

Dingodile's heart skipped a beat as he looked around and saw where the voice had come from. It was Coco. Dingodile smiled at her even though he was wet.

"Morning, sheila," he replied.

Coco smiled for a second, but then she caught the smell of wet dog.

"Yuck!" she groaned. Dingodile was insulted.

"Well, gee, I know I'm not exactly Crunch, but—'' he growled, but Coco cut in. "No, Dingodile!" she cried. "It's not that! It's just I don't like the smell of wet dog!"

Dingodile's worst fears had been confirmed. He knew that Coco would say that. Sadly, Dingodile turned to go.

"Dingodile? Where are you going?" Coco asked.

"I'm leaving. You won't like me. Not after the smell of wet dog," sniffed Dingodile.

"Oh Dingo!" Coco exclaimed. "It's no big deal!" And she hugged him. Dingodile felt better after Coco gave him a hug. It made him feel more confident. Then, the wind howled. Coco let go of Dingodile and her eyes were wide with horror.

"What is it?" she screamed. Dingodile took one look and shuddered.

"Blimey! It's a HURRICANE!"

Coco screamed. Dingodile whimpered. Then, they ran off before the storm struck. As Coco and Dingodile kept running, the weather grew worse. But, Dingodile and Coco got lucky at the last minute. A hut stood in the clearing of the forest. "We'd better go in, otherwise me wet dog smell will get worse," Dingodile groaned.

"Yes, let's go in and get out of this storm," gasped Coco. So, the pair went in and remained there for several days.


	3. Hurt

Chapter 3: Hurt

After the hurricane had passed, Dingodile and Coco stepped out of their hut. When they did, they saw a dreadful sight. Trees lay everywhere! The forest was now very bare. Coco was heartbroken.

"Oh, Dingodile! Why'd the hurricane have to destroy everything?" she sobbed. Dingodile regretfully replied, "I don't know, sheila. I just don't know."

Coco kept sobbing hard, while Dingodile ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, sheila," he soothed. "The storm has passed." But if he thought that made Coco feel better, he was wrong. Although Coco had stopped crying, she still felt bad. But, her spirit lifted as she and Dingodile began to walk to the Crash Hut. But then, it happened. It turned out Coco forgot her shoes back at the hut and right beneath her, on the white sand, was a huge piece of broken glass! Dingodile could see it. He tried to pull Coco away from it, but it was too late! He heard the tearing of flesh and the next thing he saw was blood coming out of Coco's foot! This was too much for Dingodile. He broke down and wept, bitterly.

Coco, on the other hand, grimaced and cursed. "_Who put that here_?" she growled. Dingodile stopped crying and took a look at the piece of glass. It said "Property Of Neo Cortex." Dingodile growled. Not just because of rage, but because his love, Coco, was now hurt. Then, Dingodile lost it. He roared, loud and unbelievably scary. Coco jumped.

"Gracious goodness me! You didn't need to roar so loud!" she gasped.

Dingodile looked at her and his voice softened. "I know I didn't, sheila," he replied. "But, I was just so pissed at Cortex. I mean, littering! What a pathetic crime!" He looked at Coco's foot with concern. "Ya might want ta 'ave that looked at."

"No way," Coco replied, shortly. "A little blood never hurt anyone. Besides, I think I have some bandages." "Sheila, ya need more than bandages. Ya need stitches!" screeched Dingodile. "Come on!" And before Coco could stop him, she soon found herself at the doctor's office. And then, she was knocked out.


	4. Bad Temper

**Chapter 4: Bad Temper**

When Coco came to, she found herself in Cortex Castle. And then she found herself in Dingodile's arms. "Dingodile, what the heck just happened?" she demanded. Dingodile sighed. He knew telling the truth would hurt Coco, but he knew it was the best thing. "I was forced ta bring ya 'ere," he replied, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Coco jumped off Dingodile's arms and glared at him. "Do you know what Cortex wants?" she asked.

"Yes," Dingodile replied as yet another tear rolled down his cheek. "He wants ya ta work for him!" On this, Dingodile started sobbing. Coco seethed in silence.

Later, Koala Kong came around the corridor and found Coco sitting in Dingodile's room. The giant koala stomped over and asked, "What are you doing? You're supposed to help Cortex." "Oh yeah, Kong. Like you can make me help a son of a female dog like him!" Coco snapped. Koala Kong scowled and picked Coco up by the neck of her shirt. "I'd be careful if I were you," he snarled. "'Cause if Cortex finds out you called him a son of a female dog, then, you're history!" Coco jumped down and glared at the giant koala.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You bet I would tell," Koala Kong growled.

"You, you despicable— LET ME DOWN!" Coco yelled as Koala Kong picked her up. Then, Dingodile came in and when he saw what Koala Kong was doing, he kicked him in the butt. Koala Kong dropped Coco to rub his behind. Dingodile growled.

"_Now ya listen ta me, punk!_" Dingodile snarled. "_If ya threaten Coco again, I swear yer going ta burn nice!_" Koala Kong shook nervously. He knew what had happened the last time he messed with Dingodile's patience.

"Y-Y-Yes, Dingodile!" Koala Kong stammered.

"_Now, get lost_!" snarled Dingodile. Koala Kong ran off. Dingodile growled a few more times before he turned to Coco. The only trouble was, Coco had disappeared!

"Where is she?" Dingodile wondered. "The sheila usually never leaves me." Then, he saw the note. It read:

"Dear Dingodile,

Working in Cortex Castle isn't working for me. I've gone back to join Crash and Crunch. If you want to join me, do not hesitate to leave.

Love,

Coco."

At first, Dingodile didn't know what to say. He was obviously too hurt to say anything. His love left him again. Or did she?

Dingodile knew that Coco left because of him. But, he wasn't about to let that happen again. The last time Coco did leave, she was sent to her destruction. And Dingodile REALLY hoped that wouldn't happen again.

"Don't worry, sheila," Dingodile growled a few minutes later. "Dingodile's coming."


	5. On The Run

Chapter 5: On The Run

It was as though Dingodile couldn't control his emotions any longer. He felt lonely and he was going to change that. Whether it was instinct or for Coco, Dingodile ran out the castle door. Then, the alarm sounded. "DINGODILE, WHERE ARE YOU?!!?" screamed Cortex. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" But Dingodile didn't care. Nothing, he decided, would tear him and Coco apart.

Except Crunch and Crash, of course.

Dingodile knew that Crunch and Crash Bandicoot were not very crazy about Dingodile having a love life with Coco. And Cortex was even worse. But, as far as Dingodile was concerned, nothing could permanently keep him away from Coco. Nothing.

Unless fate turned bad.

Dingodile gripped his pants and stopped. For one strange instant, he could've sworn he heard death in his ear. But, if it was, it would not be aiming at him. It would be for Coco. And who would want to get rid of Coco?

Cortex, obviously!

Dingodile growled to himself and then continued running through the dark forest. Then, he tripped over a tree root. The next thing he knew, he was unconscious.


	6. The Ending

Chapter 6: The Ending

When Dingodile came to, he found himself in a hut. As it turned out, it was the Crash hut. Dingodile didn't know why he was brought here, but then he saw Coco.

"Oh sheila! We're together again!" Dingodile sighed, happily. Coco replied, "Yes we are, Dingo. And I'm really glad. You see, I love you with all my heart." Dingodile's jaw dropped from amazement. His own crush stated her true feelings for him! How could things get any better?

The answer was, they couldn't.

Dingodile and Coco lunged at each other and hugged. Their relationship was so deep that Crash and Crunch, who were in the same room where Dingodile had woken up in, couldn't help smiling at the two.

"You know, Crash? I don't think Dingodile's a bad guy anymore," Crunch whispered. Crash nodded and put up the 'thumbs up' sign. Crunch nodded. As day turned into night, and dinner was put on the table in the dining room, Dingodile and Coco made the announcement. "Crash and Crunch, we're getting married," Coco declared. Crash and Crunch dropped their forks with a clatter and looked up in awe. Coco was grown up, basically.

Then, Crunch and Crash's faces fell. If Coco married Dingodile, then she'd move away forever.

But Coco and Dingodile were too busy planning the wedding.

The next day was the big day. Coco had put on an elegant wedding gown and Dingodile had put on an elegant tuxedo. As they set off toward the town square, they heard a roar of congratulations. It was Koala Kong!

"What the—'' gasped Coco. "But I thought—''

Dingodile nodded in agreement. "Yes. But, Koala Kong can change. And I guess he did." Coco remained silent, thinking of what Dingodile had said. She thought of the saying during the wedding and then at the reception. Then, towards the end, Coco and Dingodile heard some sobs. They turned around and gasped.

It was Crash and Crunch!

"Coco, you're so beautiful!" Crunch sobbed. "I guess you're leaving us!"

Coco nodded, glumly. She knew Dingodile wouldn't want to live with two bandicoots. One was enough.

As the day ended, silence filled different places. One silent place was the Crash hut. Crunch was right. Coco did leave.

One other place that was silent was Cortex Castle. This was because all the villains there had gone to jail.

So, to end a tale, things change. No one can deny it.

The End


End file.
